Aerith's frog kiss
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: Aerith is sitting on one of her benches in her backyard when she sees a frog hoping towards her she picks it up thinking the saying that kissing a frog turns it into a prince when she kiss it the frog turns into Sephiroth and Sephiroth kisses her back.


Title: Aerith's frog kiss

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Aerith Gainsborough

List and theme: beta14 kiss a frog

Rating: older teens

Summary: Aerith finds a frog while she is out sitting on her bench outside in her backyard she grabbed it because she believed in the old saying you kiss a frog he turns into a prince well when she kisses the frog the frog turns into Sephiroth who isn't a prince who tells her he has been cursed into a frog by an evil sorcerer who wanted him to work for him but he declined and was turned into a frog and cursed because of it but he tells her he is thankful for her saving him from the curse he was placed under by him being turned into a frog after he said that he kisses her again then leaves with her wondering why she kissed him or he kissed her.

Warnings: none very AU

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII

Chapter1

Aerith was sitting in her backyard on one of her benches when she noticed a frog hopping towards her wondering why a frog was coming towards her when it reached her she picked it up.

She was wondering about if the saying is true that if you kiss a frog it will turn into a prince she was holding the frog in her hands even though it was struggling while still being in her hands.

She leaned down and kissed the frog when the frog started to glow she dropped it gently on the ground wondering what was happening to it.

Soon a fog was going around it in different colors she was curious about it while the frog was still glowing the fog kept getting bigger and she wondered why or what was happening to it.

After waiting for a few minutes the frog started to take shape and the shape she thought kind of looked familiar but she couldn't place where she thought it looked familiar from.

When the figure was still growing and morphing more she panicked but stood still she still wondered what was happening to it or should she say him.

When the fog that was multi colored was started to begin to fade she was still looking at the figure that was there in front of her until it finished morphing into what she assumed was a male that looked a little bit like it had silver hair.

When the fog cleared away she noticed it was Sephiroth that was the form she saw that was the frog before it started to glow and change.

Sephiroth stood before her when he turned to her he was wondering why he was in front of her or why he wanted to feel like he wanted to kiss her all of the sudden he had a sudden urge to explain what happened to him to her so she knows what happened to him.

When he approached her he said to her "if you want to know Aerith why I was a frog well it was a curse that happened to me by an evil sorcerer".

He continued and said to her "when I didn't give into his demands he put me in a curse which was a frog and it took me a while to find someone to kiss me and I was looking for anyone and then I find you".

He finished and said to her "and suddenly I was in your backyard and you grabbed me and kissed me and now I'm glad I'm turned back into my form again and not a frog like I used to be when I was cursed".

Then he told her after he was finished "thank you for freeing me form the curse Aerith I'm glad to be myself again instead of where I was which I used to a frog when I was cursed but anyways thank you".

She nodded and told him "your welcome Sephiroth I'm glad I could help you with your problem being cursed" when she suddenly thought that she had an urge to kiss him but didn't act it out afraid that he will kill her or worse hurt her feelings.

He came up to her and leaned down to kiss her which caught her off guard she was surprised that he kissed her and she wondered why he did that to her.

When she started to kiss him back by wrapping her arms around him to bring him closer when after the kiss they took a breath of air and he pulled away from her.

She took a breath of air and smiled at him she told him "I love you Sephiroth" he nodded to her he said to her "I love you too".

He smiled he told her I have to leave you now see you latter or tomorrow now I must leave", she said to him ok goodbye Sephiroth hope we meet again and see each too".

He left her walking through her backyard while she went back inside her house waiting to know when she could see him again when he comes over either tomorrow or latter to see her.


End file.
